


Questions

by XianFrost



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gen, awkward teens talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strongarm and Sideswipe don't have much to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

It was a quiet night. Russell and Denny had already turned in for night and Bumblebee was helping Fixit with the stasis pods. Even Grimlock busied himself with sorting through the wreckage of the Alchemor, sorting scrap metal and bits of broken machinery for Fixit.

That just left Sideswipe and Strongarm on energon duty and watching the sensor alarms. The energon converter had been fixed easily enough, but it had been originally designed for bot Fixit’s size and if it broke down completely… Strongarm didn’t want to think about it.

“So,” Strongarm awkwardly tapped her fingers against her ration. “Do you have any family back on Cybertron?”

Sideswipe didn’t look up from the small energon crystals they had dug up from the area. “My brother and Creator live in Altihex, near Kallis.” He carefully put the crystals back in their storage cube, not wanting to accidentally blow up one of their few fuel options. “Do you have any family?” It sounded just as awkward as when she asked.

“My sire lives in Iacon. She works at the Observatory.”

And just like that they were back into awkward silence with only the distant sounds on the other members of their team working to keep them company. Sideswipe flicked a pebble over a row of cars and Strongarm glanced around the computer station.

“What does your Creator do?” Strongarm mumbled before sipping at her energon.

“He’s a doctor, my brother’s an artist. Last I saw, he was making a fancy statue out of glass.” Sideswipe flicked another pebble over the cars. “He said it was supposed to make a design or something when the light hit it.”

Strongarm nodded, not that the other Autobot could see it from where he was looking.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally think Sideswipe is Knockout's kid and Strongarm is Chromia's kid


End file.
